


Don't have sex at work.

by human_collector



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent Originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: I love my fiancee but she is a dork and gave me a scare.





	Don't have sex at work.

It was company closing hours. One more stack of paperwork and I was free to go.

She however seemed, how to put it, more free-spirited than usual.

Not that that was a bad thing but she seemed more comfortable as she went on from desk to desk collecting and leaving papers, to bring to her own cubicle and start work on. 

She came to mine a while later and left me a submission form for two companies to conjoin, for one project. I was working on my computer so I barely noticed it but something about her jacket seemed a bit off.

I brushed it off, since, she might had gotten angry if I told her she gained weight. I like her chubby though. Oh, oh the form, right. 

I seemed to lack the second company’s account information so I got up, and headed for the file room to request it. 

On my way I saw my friends diligently working in a big table, like cogs, and waved at them from afar. Once they saw me they stopped and smiled at me and I could see their chests take in fresh air. 

How had they been looming over those documents and not realize the blood was rushing to their heads was beyond me. I tsked as i walked away. 

I passed my seniors in the hallway and went up the stairs to the next floors. Three floors later I arrived.

As soon as I closed the door, someone grabbed me from behind in the dark, pinned me to the door and rubbed their bare breasts against me. 

I could hear their heavy breathing as they hugged me on them and stroked my thigh through my skirt.

Their fingers raised the hem and lowered my stockings so they could reach my panties. I breathed in and waited. 

I could feel the person’s thighs shivering with anticipation, as they touched me where they pleased. They pressed me on the door and bent me over. 

They knew if I felt their lips on me I would’ve known instantly who it was. So the person resorted just for touch.They slid my panties to my ankles and I could feel my heart freeze in fear. I reach on the lock but they were already there, like lightning, securing the door and pushing my hand away.

My ears were red. I felt their own crotch grind against my bare skin and I gulped.

Now or never.

I jolt up and run around them, pinning them on the door instead and pulling my panties up.

They reached behind them, and grabbed my sides, holding me close to their rear. They weren’t wearing underwear either. 

They held me by my shirt so tightly, if i moved, it would have ripped. I chose not to move. With the other they pulled off and threw next to me a short skirt and shoes. With their fist clamped on my shirt they turned and looked at me. 

I couldn’t see them at all but I felt their gaze pierce me with desire and their breathing quickened. 

I felt another piece of clothing hit the floor. They let me go but I didn’t move. 

They walked the half step it needed to reach me. I strangely felt nothing as they felt me up again. I stood still, feeling their cold fingers brush my lips, and stroke my neck.

They moved down and unbuttoned my blouse. I let them. I heard them whimper and something dripped to the floor.

I pushed them away. Too slow, they are too slow. I take the rest of my clothes off myself but my panties and I wait. They must had heard of the belt unbuckling, the stocking shuffling. They know that I was naked right then.

They grab my forearm. I hear more dripping. I wait.

They are half a head shorter than me, I knew because I could feel them standing on their tippy toes and they were holding my shoulders too tightly. They bit to my neck and then sucked on it. They sucked my shoulder blade and I felt the warmth of their lips all the way down to my pinky.

I could feel their fluffy, curly hair pinching my nipples but I wasn’t focusing enough to be annoyed.

They made me sit cross-legged and then pushed me completely down. They used a finger to stroke my vagina through my panties. Needless to say it got wet. So they took it off completely.

They laid between my thighs and I felt their labia on mine. They steadied themselves with holding my thigh and they licked their fingers.

They pressed two fingers on my labia and opened it. 

I licked my own fingers and waited. They were very patient with my precum spreading it farther inside from where it came from and giving me lovely stimuli. My knees were shaking and I wanted more.

Once they prepared me, they raised my legs up so that my ass was up. Before they could let go I took one of their hands and pulled them on me. I secured my calves around their back and we were face to face. I used my half-wet fingers to open them up well from behind and stroke the opening with my clit at the same time.  
I grinded in them until they were oozing with precum and got some really nice sounds out of them. The slapping sounds were so pleasing to hear. Just a little fun stimulation for them.

They moaned, and that’s when I confirmed what I knew. But I was going to play their game for a little more.

I let them get off me and take my hand in theirs. They licked it, slowly, taking their time with every finger as if all five were going in them. I wouldn’t do that but it was their decision.

They sat on my stomach, their vagina in my reach, and they insert one of my fingers inside of it. I wiggle it around and they push back on it, begging for more.

I insert a second and they jolt and moan from the sudden pleasure. They impatiently hop with their thighs until I inserted the third finger. 

They are dripping on me and I pump them inside and out. I use my other arm to hold them in place as I sit up and slid them to my lap still pumping the fingers.

I bring them close and put my chin on their shoulder. I listen. Heavy breathing, occasionally a whine but they are feeling good.

They start whimpering more and i can feel their chin vibrating next to my cheek. 

“Victoria, Victo- I’m close”

I push them back and wrap my arm around their neck kissing them. It was sloppy. I liked it.

I take my fingers out and they whined. I held myself in check so I didn’t come before them.

They kiss me, to my lips, on the top of my  
breasts, and suck them cruelly making me moan.

They shuffle lower and kiss my stomach.

I grab hold of their hips and spread them enough to put my knee between them. They were sprawled on me, their head on my torso and their legs on top of mine. They mewl in satisfaction and hump it.

I kiss their jaw and work my way up to their lips. They stroke my breasts, teasing the nipples and really testing my patience.

I bite their lips and kiss them hard. I take it slow petting their sides and twirl my tongue around their mouth.

They whimper for me and I go to tease them down there again. Their hips shake as my finger curls inside of them. 

“Victoria~” they growled as they came on my knee and on my hand, crying desperately and clinging on me withering.

They tipped my chin up and kissed me roughly. I felt two bruises develop on the sides of my mouth but their tongue was sweet and kind.

They push me back and back up against the wall. They search for the lightswitch. 

The lights come on and I see my Zoey, flustered, coming down from a horny high and glaring my body.

“I didn’t wear a bra today~” she whispered smiling evilly. She licked her lips and walked towards me confident, sure, sexy. 

She hugged me, pushing her breasts on mine and grabbed my ass.

“No wonder you were like that today” I said looking over her head for my clothes and not looking at her smug smile no no.

I noticed them and reached down to get them. I blushed as I realized she could see me. I told her calmly to clean our mess. She planned this so she had to do it.

I wore my underwear and stocking under her watch but I ushered her to do so too. I had work to do anyway. Topless she wore her shirt and skirt. She moved some boxes from the back and picked up her panties. She twirled them in my direction and I told her to hurry up.

“Do you wanna know what I was doin’ while I was waiting for you?” She asked sitting down on the floor and pulling her underwear up her legs way too slowly.

Once I looked she opened her legs and showed me where she touched to make herself feel good. My little shameless slut. I nodded and told her we could continue later tonight after I was done.

Fully dressed I pick the file I came for and wait for my fiancée to get ready as well. I take her hand and we leave the room together.

I finish my work at two in the morning. Zoey was sitting across from me, keeping my company in the enormously large, empty work space. Everyone had left.

Zoey was was using her hands to support her chin as she watched me work. I gave in a few times and petted her. When I was done and placed everything in the outbox she grabbed our briefcases and I wrapped my arm around her upper arm. I leaned on her, putting my cheek on her head and we left the company together.

END.


End file.
